


The Real Tony Stark

by B0yWh0L1kesFanFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Death, M/M, Post Civil War, Tony friendly I promise, Tony friendly even though it doesn’t seem like it, Tony is self sacrificial, first attempt at angst, not a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0yWh0L1kesFanFics/pseuds/B0yWh0L1kesFanFics
Summary: 4 years after he leaves Tony, Steve finds out the truth.  Tony’s secrets are revealed to Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Real Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> My First attempt at angst, so please be kind. Haven’t posted anything since I moved to Seattle and this Covid-19 thing happened. I’m an essential worker and I finally was able to write something. I wrote this on my phone because for some reason my laptop hates me lol.

“TONY NO!” Steve yelled at the sight before him. Tony slashes Natasha’s throat with a jagged piece of his broken armor. Tony isn’t facing him, he lets Natasha’s body fall, next to the others. The bodies of Bucky and Sam, in a pool of their own blood. Steve couldn’t believe it had come to this. Tony’s armor has been destroyed but three of his best friends have died by Tony’s hands. Steve must do what is necessary. Steve’s eyes begin to water, “Why?” he lets out.  
“Because you are all traitors. And because this is my form of justice.” Tony says vigorously without facing Steve, “There is no room for you here.”  
Steve stands up with sheer force. ‘Please don’t make me do this’ he thinks to himself. ‘You have to do it’ another voice in his head whispers. “Fine!” Steve exclaims, he drops his shield, “Let’s do this one on one.” He tightens his leather gloves on his hands. “Face me like a man Tony.” Tony turns around, the life in eyes has faded, he doesn’t recognize the man who stands before him. This isn’t the Tony he used to love. The old Tony may have signed the accords, but Tony would never overthrow the US government, he would never become a ruthless dictator, and he would never kill his friend. What happened to him? Now’s not the time to ask, it’s only time to stop him, even if it means killing him.  
Steve throws vibranium blades at Tony. Tony jumps midair to dodge the blades but one hits him in the leg, he crashes to the ground. Steve has the advantage, so he runs towards Stark to try and kick him, but Tony summons a piece of the armor to block the kick. He backflips to get away. Tony struggles to stand up, he begins to cough harshly, and coughs blood into his hand. He begins to limp towards Steve, pulling the blade out of his leg in the process. Steve pulls a gun out, and shots at Stark, but he quickly lifts Sam’s limp corpse as a shield. This infuriates Steve. Steve suddenly appears in front of Tony, surprising the shorter man, and begins to squeeze his throat. Tony begins to struggle underneath Steve, scratching at his hands. He begins to turn red, staring deeply into Steve’s eyes, all he sees is anger in those ocean blue eyes. Suddenly Tony stops fighting, stops struggling and eventually stops moving at all. Steve stays on top, choking Stark out until he sees the life fade from his eyes. Tony is dead. It begins to rain, and Steve gets off Tony. He stares up into the rain, letting the water hit his face. Suddenly he sees black.

Steve abruptly wakes up drenched in sweat. He’s shirtless and bandaged up. He’s back at the compound, specifically the medical wing. Light is coming in the room through the open spaces in the curtains. He quickly turns to the side to see a figure in the corner of the room. It’s a blonde woman. “Who are you?” he asks.  
“Carol Danvers, I used to work with Tony.” She walks forward and leans against the wall. “I brought you here because I need to talk to you about Tony.”  
“I don’t wanna talk about Stark, especially with some woman who I don’t know.” Steve says angrily. “I’ve lost all my friends and you wanna talk about the man who killed them!?”  
Carol stares at him. “Your ex-husband is a complicated man.” She takes a seat in the armchair near the bed. “He had some secrets he wished to take to the grave, but I am going to tell you who Tony really is.”  
Steve looks at her confused, “What? That’s he a crazy power-hungry evil man who killed his former comrades. I stopped loving him the moment I heard he killed the president of the US.”  
“From what I was told, you stopped loving him when you were willing to kill him in Siberia.” Carol bites back.  
"Is that what he told you? He’s more insane than I thought. Did he tell you when he stopped loving me?”  
Carol sighs deeply, “What I’m going to tell you, you’re not going to believe.” She glares at Steve. “Tony only told me because I was new to the team. I was only on earth once a every month, so Tony felt he could tell me his secrets and plans.”  
Steve just starred at Carol, “I don’t want to hear any of it. Just get me out of here, I am technically still a banned from being here.”  
“You’ve been pardoned by the new government. They see you as a hero for killing Tony.”  
“Since when?” Steve asked.  
“Since last week. You’ve been asleep for 10 days.”  
Steve takes a few moments to breathe in and out. “Fine. I’ll Listen to you. But this won’t change my mind about Stark.”  
Carol pulls something out of her bag. It’s…. It’s… the arc reactor. “I only know my details, but JARVIS here knows more than me. He’ll fill in the gaps.” Steve looks a bit shocked. “I’ll start by also giving you this.” Carol walks towards Steve, handing him something Steve has long lost.  
“These… These are…” Steve gulps, “My dog tags.”  
“Yes” Carol answers. “He’s kept these since the day you gave them to him. I took these off his body when I retrieved you from the battle sight. He looked at peace.” Carol starred out the window, taking in the view of the field. “You may not believe me, but Tony never stopped loving you. It’s been 4 years since you and the rogue avengers left, but he never stopped loving you.”  
“You’re Lying!” Steve exclaims. Tony surely had gotten over him, he knows he did, or at least he thinks so.  
A voice suddenly appears, “You clearly never knew Sir. Captain Rogers, how do you think you won the fight against Sir. He was a futurist, he always had extra suits for reinforcements, do you really think one destroyed suit is the reason for his demise.”  
Steve begins to think about the entire fight. After Natasha and Bucky destroyed the suit, Tony began to fight them one on one, his weakest form of fighting. Why would Tony let himself be taken to those measures? He’s seen Tony defeat an entire Chitauri army, and he was brought down by 2 spies and 2 super soldiers?  
“JARVIS I’ll take it from here” Carol interrupts. “Like I said Steve, Tony always loved you. Whatever he did, he always had you in mind.”  
“What are you talking about!?” Steve yells. “He became a ruthless ruler, he killed almost all of congress, and he took over various countries! How is that out of love? TELL ME!”  
“If you let me finish, then you will get your answer.” Carol sits back down. “Tony still loved you. He still loved you even when you cheated on him with Bucky. The Accords were the nail in the coffin, and he noticed how you stopped loving him. Regardless, he still loved you, even if you didn’t.”  
“When you left, Sir sequestered himself in his lab for months. When Natasha and Vision left, he felt unloved, he felt useless. Sir thought of the avengers as his family.”  
“I joined the avengers a few months after they left. It was only Tony, Rhodey, Peter and I as the avengers. Whatever mission the UN gave us we completed. When he felt comfortable, he told me about his childhood, and his love for you. He then told me his plan.”  
Steve’s eyes were wide open, taking in all the new formation. He closes his fist with the dog tags inside.  
“When I arrived back on Earth, you were considered a deserter. The American public was divided. You were hated by the government and the public, the Alt-right used your image to fight for smaller government. You were either hated or praised by hate groups. Tony hated seeing your image like that. He hurt seeing the world hate you after you have fought to protect them. So, he came up with a plan. A plan to make the United State need you once more, even if it meant that he would be hated. He became aggressive as a leader. Eventually Rhodey and Pepper left because of it. Peter stayed loyal to Tony. Tony cared for Peter and he didn’t want the kid to fall with him, so he made Peter hate him as well. After the team disbanded, he then began terrorizing the country. When he finally took over the country, resistance movements appeared. The public began using your image as a sign for change, for peace, and as hatred towards Tony.” Carol got closer to Steve. “He set up a plan to get you and the rogue avengers to come back to defeat him. And when I say defeat, I mean he wanted you to kill him.”  
Steve couldn’t believe it. “Why didn’t he talk to me!?”  
“Even if you two made up, you were still wanted and hated by the US. He loved you so much that he would rather make everyone hate him if it meant that you were loved again by the public.”  
Steve flashes back to the fight. He remembers Tony still wearing his wedding ring.  
“The only way for his plan to work, was for you to hate him. He wanted you to loathe him so that when you killed him, you wouldn’t hesitate.”  
“While fighting you, Sir had to take drastic measures. From what he observed, you were willing to keep him alive. So, he did what he never wanted to do.”  
“He killed Sam, Bucky and Natasha.” Steve finished, finally putting it all together.  
“Yes.” Carol replied, “He wanted to make sure you would kill him. He fought at 20% so you wouldn’t catch on. He disabled all other suits so if his armor was damaged, he wouldn’t have any other way to defeat you.”  
“Not only were you Pardoned Captain, but so were the rest of the rouge avengers.”  
“He also had one more thing for you.” Carol walked to Steve, handing him the Arc Reactor. “He made you a new suit. This is a portable Arc Reactor that uses nano bots. He wanted you to have it.”  
“I am at your service Captain” JARVIS says.  
Steve’s eyes begin to tear up, “Why did you tell me all of this? Wouldn’t it have been better to keep this all as a secret?”  
“Tony may have been a genius, but he was an idiot. You wouldn’t have accepted this suit if you were still hidden from the truth.”  
“I never said I accepted it.” Steve barks back.  
“I considered Tony as a brother. He was a good man; he deserves to be a good man. Only you and I will know that, and it makes he happy that I’m not the only one to see it. Please accept this for my brother Steve.”

A few months later

Steve stands in front of a vandalized tombstone. “Hey Tony. I’m back. I’m sorry that things turned out they way they did.” Steve places flowers down on the grave. “I never stopped loving you Tony. I so sorry that you died by my hands believing that I stopped loving you.” He places a kiss on the tombstone and starts walking away, “I hope we meet in the next life.”


End file.
